Jo'Loya
]Jo'loya is a rich beautiful orphan living at the orphange in haliak. She currently knows nobody around the town. She is described as richly as possible. Black hair strung up by pearls and diamonds, beautiful green/blue dress made of the purest silk. Gold rings set with diamonds, also wears a gold necklace holding an emerald pendent. Her eyes are light green her skin color is of the lightest peach in the world and her skin feel like the softest down. Yet her lips are small and delicate and they are the color of rubies. Then of course she has her small soft heeled shoes the color of amethysts. Birth When Jo'loya was born her mother went about saying that she was the best girl ever born, the most beautiful and the luckiest because she was first born. Well at first she looked like any normal child, but as she grew to be 10 years of age. something happened that made the people believe that the gods had truly shined their luck down upon her from birth. The rumors started when her father was mining, when the cave started to collapse. Now Jo'loya was nearby and she saw the miners rushing out yet she did not see her father so she grabbed a lantern and rushed inside the collapsing cave crying father! FATHER! The men forgetting the danger rushed in to stop her yelling that the cave would "be 'a comin down upon her pretty head she didn't move herself". But they saw her already moving rocks so they got down and helped her, a few minutes later they were in the village carrying her father home. His leg was broken and his arm crushed but Jo'loya didn't leave his side until he was well again. Her mother told everyone that Jo'loya's father survived because of "Joloya's god given luck". As jo'loya grew her luck grew with her, people began calling her the "shining virgin of luck" and when she walked by the men they would always say hello and then whisper to each other. They talked of her in the richest ways, for when she spoke cruelly they would exclaim. Ah! her words burn like the hottest fire, yet they sting of the sharpest metal and the are as hard as diamonds. Of course when she wasn't around they talked about her looks. They would whisper to each other, oh how her eyes look like emeralds! indeed for her lips of ruby red taste of the sweetest mint and yet her hair is as black as the night. but for all the airs and praises they gave to her and all the beautiful smiles she gave back she was quite unhappy. She felt as though she had not done anything in her entire life, yet indeed she had saved many from death. But when her mother died of natural causes and her father died a year later she found it hard to live with another family. She cried often and made herself sick. After some time the family gave her up to the Nordic orphanage where she was treated kindly. Yet still she cried and was often so sick that she was kept in another room almost all the time. So now she is 17 still crying Section heading Write the second section of your page here.